Uso Mo Hoben
by Spuddly
Summary: Uso mo hoben: a Japanese phrase that translates to, "lying is a means to an end." A white lie. After the battle between Naruto and Sasuke at the Valley of the End, Kakashi safely returns Naruto to Konoha. Returning home, Kakashi encounters his new neighbor. He hasn't seen her before, nor have his Shinobi comrades. She's only a neighbor, so he thought. Updates when possible. Thanks!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Naruto has always been my favorite Anime. At a young age it was the first anime that caught my attention, and it quickly propelled me into the Anime community! When it was airing on Toonami back in the early 2000s, I was experiencing many ups and downs. My Father passed away, and, like Naruto, I felt like I was also alone in the world. As I grew up, the characters taught me morals, ideals, and made me question my actions. As a 10 year old watching the series, I essentially grew up with it. The characters and I aged together, along with the other one hundred million kids who were affected by its message.

Over the years I had many story ideas as I watched the show, but never put it on paper, until now. Now that I'm older, I have developed a new favorite character: Kakashi Hatake. This story will be based at the beginning of Sasuke and Naruto's fight at the Valley of the End through Shippuden. This will be a trilogy involving almost all of the Naruto Universes characters, and a few original characters. My plan is to inject the original characters into past, present and future events in the Naruto Universe, without changing the original plot.

There will be mature content in a few chapters.

All rights of Naruto belong to its creator, Masashi Kishimoto.

Enjoy the story.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Have you ever stopped and examined your own existence? Not, "why am I here?" sort of existence, but, "I'm here," existence. Suddenly becoming fully aware of your surroundings. Year heart beat. Your lungs inflating and deflating. Your skin resting firmly against your muscle. Your muscle intertwined to attach itself to your bone. How your skeleton holds steady as your muscle floats, and gravity keeps you from disappearing into nothing. How cool the air feels against your throat, and nostrils every time you inhale. How warm and nonexistent it feels to exhale. Your nerves on fire from the touch of your clothing, or the water rolling off your skin.

You exist with so many others, but you're only away of your existence. You're only aware of the space you take up. You're only aware of your thoughts. Your feelings. Your sensations. No one else knows, but you. It's as if you're living one out of a billion story books, but one else can read it, nor can you read it for them because they are their own story book, and vis versa.

You will never truly know how someone breathes, or smiles. You will never experience their dreams. Their sadness. Their hunger for food, or sex. Their need to sleep. The wind on their skin as their hair prickles up, and small bumps form on the surface of their skin. You will never know, but there is something similar that you can experience, and that's to interact with them.

To focus on their touch. How they breath, or sit. The sound of their voice piercing the air to your ears. Their tongue against their teeth, or against your own. How they smell like dew when their calm, and salty sweat when they run. Their being close to yours, completely aware of each others presents. Then you share your awareness. Then your existence transforms into more than one, but two focuses bodies. You're still unable to experience their awareness, but you have just now heightened theirs. Now the contact has silenced the universe. Even with all of its mighty cosmic energy, you disrupted the says monotonise overtone. You transformed it into something memorable. Something exciting, and almost euphoric.

Sadly, it's a lie. You aren't truly touching the other person because it's physically impossible. You're chakra, and the other person's chakra repeals each other. You never fully touch. The wind, or food cannot touch your body as well. You only feel what is presented to you. Conversation is also a life because you will never truly understand, or feel what the other is conveying. You have your own personal experience, and perception molding your responses, and actions. Sound is based on the quality of your hearing, so it is based off your own wellness. No two pair of eyes will see an object equally. Some have limitations, or defects. You cannot share smell because some find garbage to be more appealing than roses. The only fact that is true is that you exist, but that can also be debated.

Uso mo hoben: lying is a means to an end. This is but the beginning of my mission.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Valley of the End: the border between Konoha and Otogakure.**

"The storm. I think it broke."

The sun peaked out from behind the thick, black clouds. Its rays felt like honey in the cold rain. Duel powers. Contrasting. Fighting to dominate the environment. Fighting to provide warmth, and comfort, or soothing relief. Loyalty and revenge. Slivers of sunshine pierced through the clouds, conquering it's opponent. Spreading its heat across the choppy river. Lathering itself over the cliff face, tree's and boulders. Bathing the two until time finally overpowers them. Until time becomes the one and only true victor of the two grand Shinobi's. How fitting for such a day.

Naruto's body laid heavily on Kakashi's back. His smaller arms wrapped around his shoulders, while Kakashi supported the young Genine's legs. His clothing soaked in river water, smelling of fish, gritty dirt and blood. Poor boy. His body battered and bruised, but his heart suffering the most pain. He should have every bone broken, shattered and torn from his body, yet it will never compare to the pain her holds in his heart.

Kakashi, and Pakkun stand over the cliff face, observing the weathers transformation and scanning the battlefield in hopes of finding the lost Uchiha boy. Hopefully he was floating down the river, unconscious but alive. Possibly crawling back to shore, reconsidering this blind obsession for power. For revenge. Sadly, there was no sign of Sasuke. Only water. Only failure.

"To think that Sasuke and Naruto would battle it out here," said Pakkun, breaking the silence, "it's pretty ironic, don't you think?"

"Yeah," replied Kakashi. His heart weighed heavily in his rib cage. It sickened him. He didn't make it in time. He could have stopped it. Like on the hospital rooftop, he could have done something. He could have changed Sasuke's fate, but fate must have other plans.

Pulling his attention away from his failure, he looked back at the river: "Look at that river. The water just rages on for eternity, like this epic never ending battle. As eternal as the two founders of the Hidden Leaf Village. Forever standing as these statues. Naruto and Sasuke, as long as they live, the cycle will continue," said Kakashi.

A weak moan came from Naruto's lips, as the rain quickly and quietly disappeared. More and more slivers of sunshine cut through the clouds. Looking up to admire the sun's perseverance, Kakashi shifted Naruto on his back, gathering a better hold on the boy. "The storm. It finally broke," said Kakashi.

"All that rain. I won't be able to follow his scent, but keeping Naruto alive is more important than finding Sasuke," implied Pakkun.

"Yeah," replied Kakashi. More important.

Turning on his heels, Kakashi and Pakkun leap for the canopy. There would be a long journey ahead of them back to the village. Pushing his feet against the tree branches, Kakashi propels himself faster, and further back into the Hidden Leaf territory. A small murmur tickled Kakashi's ear, while the arms around his neck tightened. Naruto slowly, but surely, began to regain consciousness. "Kakashi Sensei...where's Sasuke?"

Only the Earth could answer that question. Only can the birds, and insects tweet and chirp to tell Naruto where his friend disappeared too. The wind can whisper of his location, while the trees bend their branches towards the lost young man, but not Kakashi. Not his Sensei who loved Naruto more as the days past. As their time together grew much like his time with Sasuke. Kakashi's heart sank further, yet again. He tightened his grip on Naruto's legs, silently showing his affection, and empathy.

Why must good people die? There's an age old question. Why must good in people be ripped away when they can offer the world so much love? Revenge can do that to a person. Hate boils in your belly, consuming your heart until you feel numb to everything else. Obsession plagues your mind, tearing your essence into ribbons until you can complete what hate wants: blood. He knows. Kakashi understands, and beats himself for not supporting Sasuke enough.

The silence felt like an eternity, but was quickly invaded by the sound of other friendly footsteps. The Medical-Ninja.

Gorou appeared next to Kakashi. His eyes weary, and tired, but fully alert. "Kakashi, what's Naruto Uzumaki's condition?"

"He'll pull through," replied Kakashi.

Opposite of Gorou, Hibiki interjects: "And Sasuke Uchiha, what happened to him? What happened?"

Another silence. Another question only the Earth, the birds and insects, wind and trees could tell you. Now it's real. Now Kakashi had to say something, but his mouth couldn't form words, nor could he push the air from his lungs to create sound. He shook his head no.

"How are the other Genine?" Asked Kakashi.

"Alight," replied Hibiki, "Lady Hokage dispatched the first and second Medical Corp. to pick them up. Emergency treatment was administered on the scene. And then they were all immediately transported to the hospital."

Kakashi's skin crawled. "They were all wounded?" He asked.

"Yes," replied Hibiki, "Shikamaru Nara is doing fine. Only minor injuries. Kiba Inuzuka's are more serious, but not life threatening."

"However," Gorou added, "Neji Hyuga, and Choji Akimichi, are both in critical condition. At this point they could go either way."

Curse you silence. Curse you Earth, and birds, and insects, and wind and trees for not telling us where Sasuke vanished too. Curse you rain for covering up Sasuke's scent. They may be Shinobi, but they were just children, not aware, or even capable to understand the true dangers in this world. The true evil that harbors in evil human being's hearts. He had seen it when he was their age, but never once did he wish them to grow in a world that forced them to witness these atrocities. Sadly, these were but minor events. They have not yet witnesses true horror. True loss. True pain. True war.

Damn you, Orochimaru.

 **Konoha Hospital**

Gentle, hasty hands reached for Naruto's unconscious being. Placing him gentle on a stretcher, Gorou, Hibiki, nurses and a doctor delivered information to one another. They talked about his condition, his functionality, yet seeming to forget what was sealed inside of Naruto. They forgot that Naruto healed oddly faster than most normal human beings, or did they not know? Kakashi knew of Naruto's shunned abilities, but these medical professionals who mocked him forgot, or never knew. For this moment they weren't judging Naruto. They forgot what the demon who killed their uncle, brother, friend and neighbor, who lived deep inside this wounded boy. For once, they treated him like a patent. Like someone who was important. Someone worth saving.

As the hospital nurses and doctor carried Naruto into the emergency room to further analyze his condition, Kakashi stood silently in the lobby. Pakkun at his side looked up at him. "Our missions done, Kakashi. Let's go report back to Lady Hokage."

Floating in his own mind, Kakashi was unaware of Pakkun's statement. "Who will tell Sakura?" His mouth went dry, while his heart clenched in his chest for the hundredth time that day.

A small ping of sadness touched Pakkun's heart. Looking down at the floor, Pakkun grunts nervously. "I don't know. Why don't you? You are her Sensei."

"Yes, a Sensei who can't protect his own," Kakashi quickly bit.

"Hey now, Kakashi, don't think like that. We'll get Sasuke back. Maybe Master Jiraiya, or Lady Tsunade can help us," said Pakkun.

"You sound doubtful," replied Kakashi. His voice neutral. Unemotional. Accepting of the situation, yet broken by it. Yes, Pakkun was doubtful, so was Kakashi. There was no way Sasuke would come back, nor would anyone find him in time. Sasuke would need to discover on his own to return, or to stay with Orochimaru. A part of Kakashi hopes, but his logical nature said otherwise. Hope for the best, but plan for the worse. Someone needed to tell Sakura.

Silence passes between the two until Kakashi motioned towards the doorway. "It's over, Pakkun. Naruto is in safe hands. It's time to go home."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Asked Pakkun.

"I don't care," Kakashi replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walks towards the hospitals exit. Before reaching the exit, Kakashi stops and turns towards Pakkun. His eye noticeably dull, but turned light.

"I apologize, Pakkun. That was rude of me to say that. You're welcome to go home with me."

Pakkun's ears happily perked up, while his tail brushed against the floor like a broom. "Sure, I'll tag along. But if you don't mind me asking, when are we going to tell Sakura?"

Kakashi's eyes bridged between heartbreak and content, trying to find a way to approach the situation. Why is he feeling like this? Survivors guilt. Guilt that he couldn't save his pupil. His heart hasn't felt this weighed down since…taking a deep breath, Kakashi pushed his emotions down. He didn't have time to think about this, nor is it in the Shinobi way to dwell on failure. Clearing his head, and his lungs, Kakashi looked down at Pakkun. His eyes hard, yet focused: "It's not my place to tell her."

Turning on the ball of his foot, Kakashi walks out of the hospital.


	4. Chapter 2

**Outside of Konoha Hospital: Tea Avenue**

Walking along the dirt streets of Konoha, Kakashi observes the area. As a personal vow and job requirement, Kakashi observes his walks. Strolling from the hospital to his studio in the Jonin Station, near Lady Tsunade's mansion, he secretly watches the village for potential danger, and hazards. So far there was nothing strange, or out of the ordinary. Merchants sell their goods as customers purchase them. Kids playing in the middle of the road, or jetting around shops and adults, acting as if they were ninja. Gossip could be heard over his head as older women beat laundry, and cackle at their jokes. Two elderly women were picking on each other, calling bluffs, and talking about their families. They've been friends since Kakashi could remember. He forgot their names, but he remember their behavior towards one another.

It was a warm day, but a gentle wind occasionally picked up, cooling off the village. The wind gently tossed clean laundry from their lines, along with the smell of fresh dirt and oak trees. For the past couple of days the weather has been leaning towards the warm side. It's early spring, so it's a little strange having heat this time of year. The storm clouds by the Valley of the End will soon roll in. Hopefully the village will experience cooler days before the typical hot and humid summers.

Continuing his walk down Tea Avenue, Kakashi could smell the dumpling shop's special: pork and spinach. Sitting at one of the dumpling shops tables, a conversation between four Academy students could be heard. They were discussion about the end of the year exam. No one knew what they'll be tested on, but each had their own theory. Diagonal from the students where two middle aged men. They were playing a game of Shogi. Under the table one of the men slide a gold general from his sleeve. Before his partner could catch his friend cheating, the shops waitress walks over to their table with their meal. Turning his attention towards the waitress, his friend made his attack, and put his secret piece on the board without anyone noticing. Well, except Kakashi.

Without intention, a memory creeped into Kakashi's mind. He remembered when Sasuke and Naruto were constantly bickering with each other. Fighting to be the better ninja. Naruto would challenge Sasuke to a sparring match, and instead of giving an answer Sasuke would say something to aggravate Naruto. Usually Sasuke's comment were to make Naruto say something that would make him look foolish. Naruto would get angry and do exactly what Sasuke intended. Naruto would fall for the teases, and look like a fool in the end.

Weeks after Team 7 was created, the two were always picking fights. Naruto would lose on a regular basis, while Sasuke apathetically claimed the victory after victory. Suggesting Naruto was the weakest link in the group, Sasuke typically ignored Naruto's sparing advancements, but that never stopped Naruto. As time progressed, so did Naruto's ninja abilities, and their friendship. They spared when they weren't training, but the friendly fight always ended up as a tie, or lack of time. They were rivals, but held each other accountable, and worked as a team. As time passed, it was as if Sasuke would forgot about Itachi, and Naruto would feel like he had a brother.

At the hospital. On the rooftop. The hate in Sasuke and Naruto's eyes when Kakashi halted their fight. Either they had intentions to kill each other, or they were unaware of their true strength...quickly pushing the memory back, Kakashi refocuses his attention back onto the safety of his village. Pakkun trotted alongside Kakashi, doing his best to keep up with his longer strides. Kakashi seemed to be picking up his pace. Something must be bothering him.

Turning the corner, Kakashi and Pakkun pass the Red Lantern. After Orochimaru's attack on Konoha, less Shinobi have been seen at the local bar. Usually the Red Lantern is filled to the brim with Jonin, considering it's in close proximity to the Jonin Station. What seems like ages ago - when Naruto's class from the Academy as assigned to their teams - Kakashi was given the privilege to leave Team 7, while Kurenai lead Team 8, and Asuma lead Team 10. After their first day with their teams, the three ended up meeting each other at the Red Lantern. Considered to be one of the less social of the bunch, Kakashi considered abandoning the engagement, but instead felt nostalgic, and stayed. It was 2 AM when the three left. Kurenai and Kakashi had to carry Asuma back to his room at the Jounin Station. Thankfully Karenai was there to help haul Asuma up the stairs. It was easy carrying an unconscious, or wounded person for miles, but a drunk, loud Jounin who had a mean right hook? It wasn't really easy.

Before 2 AM, Asuma decided to challenge a co-worker to a drinking contest, and, surprisingly, won. He could hold his liquor, but he wasn't known for drinking. The victory was an interesting one. Kurenai stayed with him the whole night. She wanted to make sure he didn't hurt himself, and had an open opportunity to tease him while he was hungover. Unfortunately, there were no Jonin taking breaks. More missions, and less able bodies, resorting to doubling up on missions. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he had a day off about Orochimaru's appearance, nor could be remember a night like that at the Red Lantern.

Only a few customers sat at the bar. Mainly construction workers. Nothing seemed out of place, nor was anyone picking a fight. Considering it was past noon, Kakashi hoped that the construction workers weren't drinking heavily during this time of the day. Walking away from the Red Lantern, Kakashi continued towards the Jounin Station until: "Kakashi, shouldn't you check in with Lady Tsunade about the mission?" Asks Pakkun.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi replied, "that wasn't a mission authorized from the Hokage."

Pakkun's ears perked up, along with widen eyes. He looked up at Kakashi with a shocking expression. "Wait, so you mean to tell me you left the village without authorization?"

"That seems to be the case, doesn't it?" Kakashi said blandly. Kakashi knew he was going to receive a lecture from the Fifth Hokage the moment he even thought about going after Sasuke and Naruto. The worst Lady Tsunade will do to him is patrol duty, along with more missions. At least it will keep him occupied.

Giving Kakashi a disgruntled look, Pakkun accepts Kakashi's smartallic remark. He knew why Kakashi went after Sasuke and Naruto. He couldn't blame him, but being in the dark through the whole ordeal wasn't very helpful either. Sighing heavily, "well, at least give me a heads-up next time when you decided to go against you Hokage, alright?"

"No problem," Kakashi said with a faint smile. The two continue on their walk to the Jounin Station.

"What do you think will happen to you when you do check in with her?" Pakkun asks.

"No idea, but it won't be that bad," Kakashi replied, "maybe grunt work, but at least it's work."

The two chuckle.

 **Jonin Station**

Pulling out his keys from his pocket, Kakashi stands at the front door of him home. It was small, but functional. All he needed was a bed, and a roof over his head. He was also able to save his money while living at the Station, considering he didn't have a family, or children to raise. That was also a good thing too. He heard that children were expensive, along with mortgages. He didn't know how Nara, Akimichi or Inoichi could handle their kids. Especially Ino. At the time, Kakashi was kind of relieved that Ino wasn't assigned to Team 7, but no one needs to know that.

Before Kakashi could unlock his door, Pakkun started growling. Immediately on guard, Kakashi started scanning the hallway in search of any threats. "What do you smell?" Kakashi asks.

He was stupid. He didn't even notice it until Pakkun started growling. This is what happens when he starts thinking about the past, he drops his guard. Sniffing the air, Kakashi curses himself again. There was a new smell in the hallway. Kakashi couldn't recognize the smell, but Pakkun suggests it as a threat. The neighboring door beside Kakashi rattles. No one has been in that room for nearly two years, nor has there been a ceremony, or meeting for any new Jounin being housed at the Station. Guy hasn't changed rooms, nor have any other Jonin. The door unlocks, and gently swings open. Quickly reaching for his kunai holster, Kakashi draws his knife, but keeps it by his side.

A black cat the size of Pakkun walks out of the room.

It took Kakashi a second to realize what was going on, but once he did he couldn't help but be annoyed by Pakkun. "Are you serious?" With an exasperated sigh, Kakashi stands up straight. Kakashi sheaths his kunai knife, and crosses his arms over his chest. Kakashi wasn't a cat person either, but this was a bit ridiculous.

"Pakkun, it's just a cat. Relax an-," but before Kakashi could finish his sentence Pakkun began chasing after the cat. He spoke to soon. It was about to become more ridiculous.

"Pakkun! No! Stop!" Kakashi yells frantically as he hastily runs after Pakkun.

Pakkun chases after the screaming cat down the hallway, and around the corner to the stairs. Kakashi following not to far behind. Without taking into consideration that there might be another person coming up the stairs, Pakkun and the cat run under the feet of another ninja. Surprised by the chase, the ninja looses her balance as her loses her grip on her two bags. Falling backwards, Kakashi rounds the corner and instinctively grabs the other ninja.

It only took a second to lock eyes, and another second for the two to topple down the stairs as Pakkun and the cat run under their feet, and back up the stairs. This wasn't going to be comfortable. Tumbling over each other, the two ninja roll down the stairs until their limbs, and bags eventually tangle each other up in a big, confusing heap.


	5. Chapter 3

**Jonin Station**

"What in the hell is going on?!" Yelled Asuma.

The sound of barks, hisses and growls bounced off the hallway walls as Pakkun and the cat stormed through the Jonin Station. Jonin opened their doors while poking their heads out to see what all the commotion was. The cat raced down the hallway with her fur standing on end, while Pakkun was close to her back end nipping and snapping at her tail. Pakkun was barking and yelping uncontrollably. His jowls flopped, while saliva dripped from his mouth. Trying her best to outsmart the dog, the cat turns tightly running back towards the stairs. Pakkun mimicked the cat, and also ran back down the hallway towards the stairs. Their claws scratched against the hardwood floors as they attempt to gain traction to turn themselves around. Running back to the stairs, they run directly into Kakashi and the Kunoichi.

Leaping forward, the cat and Pakkun ran across the back of the Kunoichi in attempts to race up to the second floor. Several of the Jonin wince as they watch their co-works get tramped by two small, yet violent, animals. An uncomfortable grown came out of the Kunoichi. They may have been small animals, but their claws weren't small. Even though the ninja vest was thick, their claws were able to pierce the vet, and leave a few small pin prick marks. Wonderful.

The Jonin watching the spectacle step out of their rooms to view the scene in detail: the Copy Ninja and a Kunoichi. How cute, and perfect ammunition to tease Kakashi with later. As the group congregated in front of the stairs, one of the Jonin couldn't stifle his amusement and decided it was a good idea to snicker at Kakashi's predicament. Always considered calm and collected, seeing Kakashi in this state was comical. "Wow, Kakashi, how are you able to make every woman fall all over you?"

Great. Here come the puns, Kakashi thought. The teasing has just started, and will probably continue for a long time.

The small group of Jonin began to laugh. "You're gonna have to teach me that one, Kakashi!" Joked another Jonin.

Before anymore jokes could be flung at Kakashi, Asuma pushed through the group to see what was going on. The scene in front of Asuma couldn't be any more perfect. A wide grin stretched across his face as he views Kakashi's, 'problem.' Yes, he wasn't going to let this one go. Asuma snickered as he jabbed Kakashi with his own creative comment: "Man, Kakashi, what kind of show are you putting on?"

The group cracked with laughter, as Kakashi glared at Asuma."I'm happy that I could entertain you, Asuma. Maybe by watching me, you can gather the courage and talk to Kurenai," jabbed Kakashi.

That made Asuma blush.

Viewing their audience through frustrated eyes, Kakashi could see why his position was comical. He was in an uncomfortable position at the bottom of the stairs with a woman straddling his abdomen. What a wonderful first encounter. Kakashi winced silently. The weight of the Kunoichi was digging his shoulder blades into the bottom stair. She wasn't big, but her weight, plus the armored vest wasn't exactly light as a feather. She was straddling his abdomen while her head rested on his shoulder. Kakashi still had a firm grip on the Kunoichi's hand, that was smooshed in between their chests, while his other arm was secured around her torso. Kakashi held her this way to make sure she landed on something soft, instead of wooden stairs. She's probably capable of falling down stairs and not getting hurt, considering she's a trained ninja, but with the stairwell being narrow, they would have gotten tangled up even worse then they are now.

Before their accident, Kakashi chased after Pakkun and the cat. Rounding the corner he noticed the Kunoichi carrying luggage. He was going to evade and run past her, but once animals ran under her feet and made her lose her footing, he couldn't let her fall. Being a gentleman, and the extensive training over his life kicking in, Kakashi instinctively grabbed the Kunoichi. Sadly, the weight of the luggage, the Kunoichi and himself forced them to tumble down the stairs.

Now they lay in a pile at the bottom of the stairs. He felt pressure on his abdomen, a grumble, and a few wisps of hair brush across his face. Lifting his head up, he watched the Kunoichi pick herself up off his body. She pulled her hand away from his, and put it on the stair by his head. She did the same with her other hand, and pushed herself up. Looking directly at her with his one eye, he couldn't help but compare the Kunoichi to Rin. The Kunoichi had short brown hair, and she also wore her headband similar to Rin, or like any other Jonin: across her forehead. She didn't wear make up, like Rin, but she had a straight scar across her cheekbone. It was faint, but still noticeable.

Looking down at Kakashi, the Kunoichi suddenly realized what had happened. A few of the Jonin started to snicker which pulled the Kunoichi's attention away from Kakashi. Fully realizing that there was an audience watching them, the Kunoichi couldn't help be feel embarrassed. Fully sitting up on Kakashi abdomen, and simultaneously crushing his organs, she apologize profusely: "I am so sorry! Are you okay? Here, let me he-,"

However, before the Kunoichi could finish her apology, the sounds of Pakkun and the cat came tumbling down the stairwell. There was an uneasy feeling felt between Kakashi and the Kunoichi. The cat and Pakkun leaped from the top stair, and land directly on the Kunoichi's back. Once on her, the cat uses her back as a trampoline, and sprung off, and skittered down the hallway. Pakkun followed suit and uses the Kunoichi as a launchpad. Both animals propell down the hallway, under the feet of the Jonin, and out the door. A high pitch shrill, along with a thud concludes that Pakkun and the cat have taken yet another victim to their backside.

The force of both animals slam the Kunoichi back down on Kakashi. It was so unexpected that their guarded foreheads collide with a loud crack, and threw their heads back with a whiplash motion.

"Ow, that didn't look good. You guys okay?" Finally, there was some genuine concern coming from Asuma.

They two were silent, until the Kunoichi picks herself up, yet again. The sound of a fist pops as low growl grew in the back of the Kunoichi's throat. Using the bottom stair as a launch pad, the Kunoichi pushes her feet against the stair. Using her muscular legs to launched herself down the hallway she roared out a name: "Sumi!"

Before any of the Jonin could move out of her way she breaks through the group. A few land on their butts as she rips through the hallway, and out of the Jonin Station. As the Kunoichi sprinted after the animals, the force of her pushing against the stairs makes the luggage roll down towards Kakashi. Without hesitation, Kakashi swiftly grabs both luggage bags and sets them down, all the while picking himself off of the stair and in a crouching position. His eye looked more than irritated. That dog has gotten way out of hand. This behavior is absolutely unacceptable, especially for a trained ninja dog. Using the same method as the Kunoichi, Kakashi torpedoes past the Jonin, down the hallway and out of the front door.

 **Outside**

With out of control speeds, Pakkun and the cat bulldoze through the village. Vending carts, tables, legs and feet were not safe. The animals zip through restaurants and over tables, knocking over plates of food, drinks, and infuriating and startling customers. An owner ran out with his broom and began chasing the two out of his building. Luckily, the two animals successfully evaded the attack and ran onto their next victim. They crashed into children, destroyed fruit stands as they leaped over them, ran under the feet of women wearing yukatas, and ruined board games. The cat was intentionally trying to detour Pakkun, causing him to do much of the destruction. This was to trap him in an angry mob of humans, or scare him, but he was too evasive and continued to chase after her.

Following the sounds of destruction, the Kunoichi fell upon the aftermath of the animals. Yes, this is getting way to out of hand. Running down the street, she too leaped over tables and board games, but with more grace, and mindful of the situation. Even though it wasn't convenient for everyone else, the destructive path the two animals were leaving was a convenient trail to follow. 100 meters in front of the Kunoichi were the animals, but they quickly turned a corner. Her heart leaped into her throat. They were running directly into the shopping district.

Not to far behind the Kunoichi, Kakashi races past the Red Lantern. A small cloud of dust trails behind him as he follows the destructive trail his ninja dog had left him. Standing at the corner where the Red Lantern was stationed was Konoha's Beast, Might Guy. Guy had already witnessed Pakkun and the cat run past the bar. Turning his head, Guy notices Kakashi running in the same direction. He must be after the animals. As Kakashi sprints past Guy, a twinkle sparks in Guys eye, along with a contagious grin. Guy had a plan. Clenching his fist in determination, Guy thrusts his fist into the air, and announcing his proclamation of youth: "What a fantastic idea, Kakashi! I would expected this from my lifelong rival! I will catch those adorable animals before Kakashi could lay a single finger on them!"

With that announcement, and the power of youth to drive him forward, Might Guy chases after the two animals.


	6. Chapter 4

**The Shopping District**

The result from the afternoon rain dripped from the Shopping Districts thatched roofs, and down its eaves. Water trickled down the eaves and made its journey through the street, and into rain ducts. The air was crisp with the lingering dewy smell of wet dirt. Little puddles sat along the street, reflecting the afternoon sun. It was a heavy Spring shower, but that was a wonderful sign. It's going to be a cool Summer. During the Spring and Summer months in Konoha, the Shopping District was a sight to see.

The Shopping District was a hub for artists, merchants, travelers and customers. After the Third Shinobi War, the Shopping District underwent a massive reconstruction. The Shinobi Art and Local Business Counsel insisted that the Shopping District should be transformed into an improved version of its prior self, where community, nature and art lived harmoniously. It would become a space where business could grow, along with supporting local artists and cherish the natural world. Its multilevel architecture was inspired by the surrounding mountains and hills, while its streets and alleyways represented the countries rivers and streams.

Cobblestone streets weave in and around each other. They took people down condensed allies, under monuments, through shops and food markets. The smell of pastries, burning wood and flowers wafted through these small streets until it poured out onto the Main Street. If you walk through the Main Street and look towards the skyline colorful banners whipped through the air, while the sun cast the shadows of tree leaves and vibrant flowers. Sky bridges stretched overhead, providing shade and beautiful murals of nature, animals and poems. These skybridges were but one form of walkway connecting the terraced buildings. Built alongside the buildings were ramps and stairs, so carts of merchandise could be easily transported, but one of the most notable sky bridges was stationed near Konoha's oldest scroll shops.

Nearly encompassed by tree roots, a small scroll shop sits comfortably. It's an old building, but its wood wasn't worn, or splintered, it was quite the opposite. The shop's wood was dark, smooth and kept clean. The rice paper on the shoji looked new. It has a traditional black thatched roof and exposed wooden columns. Securely mounted above the door is the sculpture of a Maneki-neko, or beckoning cat, who lazily sits atop of sculpted scrolls. Its gold eyes look out towards potential customers, beckoning them to enter the shop.

Beside the shop stood a gargantuan oak tree. It was called Sekai no Tsurī, or World Tree. Its massive roots borrowed into the soil as its thick trunk continues to expand across the ground. Carpets of soft moss grew on its beautiful dark bark, while its enormous branches rested on the ground and its smaller branches reached for the sky. During the Summer, the trees branches produced bright green leaves. When the sun shined on the tree, its leaves look as if they were glowing. One of these branches is so big it stretches up towards the second story building opposite of it.

In order to keep the branch from breaking, and to create a safe walkway, large iron beams are cemented into the ground, while large iron supports cradle the branch in place. A metal railing was installed, so that people could safely trek across the branch. In order to not harm the tree, the railing is connected to the iron beams and supports, not the tree itself. Thankfully, when Orochimaru attacked the village, the Shopping District wasn't totally destroyed. The tree didn't suffer any damages. Only the outer parts of the District are experiencing reconstruction.

In parts of the Shopping District the sound of reconstruction could be heard, along with the daily hustle and bustle of life. Women were shopping while groups of children played in puddles. Merchants selling their wares as artists publicly crafted their pieces. In the marketplace the smell of cooking sugar, meats and fresh seafood drifted through the air. There was an auction being held and workers unloading crates of fresh produce. Across from the market entrance was a small ceramic shop. The old wooden structure sat peacefully beside a oak sapling. It looked more like a shack then a building. On a table outside of the shops entrance were handmade dishware. A middle aged woman holding a basket of food strolls down the pathway, enjoying the market scenery. She notices a the display table, and the bowls that sat on to of it. Stopping s to admire them, she picks one up, and examines it. She quickly decides to purchase it. Beside the display table the shopkeeper sat on a little wooden stool, while he worked on his potter's wheel. He was wearing an apron that was dirty with potter's clay and dist. His hands were working with the wet clay to shape a sake cup.

"Excuse me, how much as these bowls?" Asked the woman.

Stopping the potter's wheel from turning, the shopkeeper took a wet cloth from a bucket and cleaned his hands. He looked over at her, smiles and places his glasses over her eyes, observing the bowl.

"How does 200 Ryo each sound?" He says.

"That sounds reasonable. They are very pretty bowls. And they are handmade. I would like to buy that one, and the other three." She says as she points to the other bowls, and pulls out 800 Ryo from her purse. "They are so beautiful. I have to send a set to my niece. She just got her own apartment, and she doesn't have any dishes! Poor girl, she's been eating out of prepackaged dishes."

The shopkeeper pulls out several pieces of packing paper to individually wrap the bowls. "I remember doing that. Before I could make my own dishes I was saving my ramen noodle bowls," he says as he remembers being a struggling young adult. Placing the bowls in a box, he hands the woman the packages bowls in exchange for the Ryo.

Happily holding her bowls, the woman thanks the shopkeeper for her purchase, but her happiness came to an end when two animals swept her feet from under her. Screaming, the woman lost her balance and her grip on the bowls. The bowls flew into the air as she fell to the ground. The bowls came crashing down, shattering on the cobblestone, while Pakkun and Sumi run up the colossal tree and out of sight. Before the shopkeeper and woman could comprehend what was going on, a Kunoichi hurtles over the confused woman and steps on one of the less broken bowls. Sadly, the force of her foot crushed the bowl and smeared it into the street.

"I'm sorry, ma'am! I'll pay you later!" The Kunoichi shouted over her shoulder as she ran up the tree.

The inaudible shouts of a frustrated woman could be heard, but broken bowls where the lease of the Kunoichi's problems. She had to catch two small, quick ninja animals who were tearing up the village.

Pakkun and Sumi barged through people's legs, knocking over children. They ran through the second story of the Shopping District. In front of Sumi was a spice shop. The spices were laid out in baskets on the pathway, giving them no room to run through. Sumi picked up speed and leaped over the baskets of spices. She landed on people's laps as she used them as jumping pads, attempting to keep clear from the spices. She successfully pushed through the obstacle without any casualties. Hopefully this will slow the dog down. Sadly, Pakkun, filled with blind rage, decided to bulldoze through the spices.

Baskets flipped into the air, their contents spilling out. The air was thick with sansho, chinpi, curry powder, ground ginger, nori, yuzu and shiso to name a few. It was chaotic. People coughing, swatting at the air as they fought to breath. On the first story you could see a thick cloud of spices drift in the air, along with the sounds of confused shoppers and an angry dog.

Covering her nose, the Kunoichi leaps onto the ledge to avoid the catastrophe. She notices Sumi on the ledge as well, but the cat's movements look predictable. Beside the cat was a flag that was attached to the ground level of the shopping center. The Kunoichi had her suspicions what Sumi might do.

"Wait, no, Sumi! Don't! Don't jump!" Yelled the Kunoichi.

Before the Kunoichi could catch Sumi the cat is forced to leap onto the flag as Pakkun snaps at her tail. The fabric is thin enough that Sumi's claws dig into it, successfully slides down the flag, landing on the street and running further into the Shopping District. Pakkun takes the less graceful approach and jumps from the second story. He lands directly on top of a rice cart. His claws are so sharp and the force is so great that when he jumps off one of the bags of rice, he rips into the 150 kilo (330 lbs) bag. The bag splits and rice pours out onto the street. The man hauling the cart panics as the bag drains of its rice. He tries to cover the hole, but it splits wider and wider, draining the bag faster. Jumping down from the ledge the Kunoichi sprints past the man, following Pakkun and Sumi, screaming at the top of her lungs: "I'm sorry!"

Not too far from the Kunoichi, Kakashi arrives at the aftermath. The angered man runs to Kakashi and points towards the direction the Kunoichi sprinted off too. "She took off that way! Her dog destroyed my rice!" He screams directly into Kakashi's ear, "do something about it!"

Unamused by the man's frustration and lack of understanding personal space, Kakashi looks at the man and smiles politely. "Thank you, sir. My colleague and I are doing our best to contain the situation. Now, please make sure to clean this up. It's considered a hazard and an endangerment to wildlife." Before the man could catch onto Kakashi's snarky comment, Kakashi was already sprinting down the street after the Kunoichi and the animals.

In the center of the Shopping District was a fountain. On the lower tier of the fountain, Koi and other fish elegantly moved through the water as water poured from the top. Lily pads floated on the water's surface. Sitting around the fountain were a group of girls, and a group of boys. They flirtatiously giggled and splashed water at each other. One boy decided to splash a little harder than the other boys, causing some of the girls to get a little more wet then they would have liked. The girls scream, scowling at the more aggressive boy.

The aggressive boy continued his escapades at teasing the girls. Calling them names and teasing them about their wet clothes. Darting into the center of the Shopping District, Sumi attempts to avoid the fountain by running around the boys. Sadly, the boy scooped up a palm full of water and threw it on the poor cat. This spooks Sumi even more causing her to skidder along the street and run under a cart, trying to avoid the oncoming attack.

"Hey, leave that cat alone, you bully!" Shouted one of the girls.

"You butt out of this, cry baby!" He splashed her again as he looks around for the cat.

The girl stands defensively amongst her friends. "Stop splashing us, you jerk!"

The boy sees the girls defensive stance and takes the opportunity to stand himself, challenging her. "What are you going to do about it, huh?!" He yells back at her. He scoops his hands into the water flinging it at the girl. They tried to cover themselves from the water. He teases at them, calling them mean names and telling them to run away, but one girl stood her ground as she watched her friends run away.

Becoming enraged by this boys behavior the vocal girl thinks about lunging at the aggressive boy, but karma was on her side. Pakkun, unknowingly came to the girls aid, pushing the boy into the fountain as he continued his pursuit on Sumi. Flailing his arms to keep his balance, the boy failed and fell into the water.

A roar of laughter came from the girl. She couldn't contain her happiness that the boy was given what he deserved. Even the boy's friends were laughing at him, teasing him in return. Sitting in the fountain the boy glared at his friends, yelling at them to stop laughing at him, but karma wasn't finished. Behind the wet boy was his disappointed Father. Reaching into the fountain the Father grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt, hoisting him out of the water and onto the ground.

The Kunoichi rans into the center of the market place, quickly scanning the area. She lost the animals. Her attention was pulled to the center fountain where a parent was scolding his drenched son.

"I didn't start this! Those stupid animals started it!" Exclaims the boy.

"It was not the animals fault! You were the one splashing us! If it weren't for them you would continued being a jerk!" Interjected the girl.

It sounds like Sumi and that dog ran through here. They can't be to far. Thought the Kunoichi. Walking further into the center of the market she walked around the fountain in search of clues, but avoiding the family feud. Not to far from the fountain were wet paw prints. Without hesitation the Kunoichi follows the trail leaving the commotion behind her.

Running along the cobblestone streets she realizes that the paw prints are starting to dry out, becoming nonexistent. Not only where they drying up, but the street was so congested that people were walking over the trail, ruining it. Skidding to a stop, she looked around. There are multiple alleyways attached to this street, nor was there any evidence that Pakkun and Sumi continued in this direction. They could have turn anywhere, or merged into the crowd.

"You have got to be joking! Where are they?" She growls.

Frustrated with the situation the Kunoichi scales the building to the roof tops. Maybe this will give her a better vantage point. Standing on the highest building overlooking the street, the Kunoichi scans the street.

"You'll lose them if you stop moving."

The Kunoichi grabs her chest out of reflex. She was startled. Whipping around she faces the man she ran into at the Jonin Station. Kakashi appeared next to her unexpectedly, ending up scaring the Kunoichi, but that wasn't new. His quiet nature tend to startle people. Before the Kunoichi could reply to Kakashi, a loud crash caught their attention.

"This way," said Kakashi as he runs across the Shopping Districts rooftops towards the noise. Without question the Kunoichi follows Kakashi.

He was fast. He was already several meters in front of her and picking up speed. Picking up her pace she catches up to Kakashi. "We need to create a plan. Grabbing them might cause more harm than good. I don't know about your dog, but Sumi will tear into the both of us if we scare her even more." Says the Kunoichi.

"You have a point. I've never seen Pakkun react this way. As of right now he's unpredictable. I don't know what he'll do if he's caught. As of right now the best course of action is to separate, and put them in different locations in order to contain them."

"Why don't we lead them to a training ground? There's open space, and less people."

"The sounds good. I'll use a Transformation Jutsu to deture Pakkun. Lead Sumi into the training grounds, and I'll lead Pakkun in the other direction."

"Alright. Good luck." With a plan created Kakashi places his hands together for a Transformation Jutsu.

"Transformation Jutsu." A puff of smoke engulfed Kakashi as a black cat the size of Sumi emerged from it.

The only difference between the two cats is that Kakashi's cats left eye was closed. Below them was Pakkun and Sumi. Sumi was keeping a good distance away from Pakkun. Thinking to himself, Kakashi predicts that Sumi will turn down another street in order to throw Pakkun off her tail. If Kakashi waits for Sumi to turn down a street, or alleyway, he will be able to put himself between the two animals. The idea is that Pakkun will think Kakashi is Sumi and chase him, while the Kunoichi catches the cat.

Sumi leaps over a barrel and turns down an alleyway. Perfectly predicting the cats intentions Kakashi strikes. Noticing Sumi's change in direction Kakashi dives down to the street, separating the two animals. The Kunoichi takes action and turns with the alleyway, following Sumi by staying above her, she prepares a trap.

Kakashi hisses at Pakkun, intising him to follow. This grabs Pakkun's attention and falls for his trap. Pakkun barks, growls and attempts to bite Kakashi as he darts around Pakkun, thinking that its Sumi. Kakashi runs out of the alleyway, and back onto the street, but runs into another problem.

 _You have got to be kidding me._ Thinks Kakashi.


End file.
